Delving into the world of RegalBeauty
by EvilRegalLioness
Summary: Emma knew the last year of collage would be tough but that didn't mean she couldn't sand it down with a new friendship with her Spanish teacher Ms. Mills. [DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY CHARACTERS]
1. Love at first bump

**Delving into the world of regal beauty**

 **After reading "Teachers pet" By "RegalChromaggia69" I fell in love with it and spent 12 hours straight reading the final chapters. This isn't based off of it apart from the Teacher-student idea.**

 **Rated MA due to adult themes and for future chapters.**

 **Having people comment will keep me posting. _Hints_**

 ** _Also I would like to say that this story is set out of the OUAT storyline and only uses their characters. This fanfic will contain 2 moods 1- understanding the friendship and their everyday life and 2- Intercourse with each other all consensual. I will put warnings on the smut for those who'd rather not read it._**

 ** _Also want to point out that im English so yes i may have different pronunciations. I am also searching for someone to translate this to different languages if it got popular._**

Emma; A perfectly blonde with pale skin and a tomboy personality but did dress up if she needed to. Her best friend was a shifter and so was her friend's Grandmother but as far as the supernatural goes, that's where it draws the line. She lived on her own and occasionally slept at her parents if she felt alone. Her relationship with her parents was complicated.

New day new year of school for Emma, always tough, always annoying. She had Ms. Mills first and according to the woman's reputation, she wasn't very nice. She wasn't keen on taking a language but it would look good on her applications.

"Who have you got then?" She felt a nudge on her right shoulder as the long wavy haired brunette perched herself next to her nearly sitting on her but belle was that type of person, affection was her way of speaking not that the blonde was keen on it.

"Oh I have the same ones from last year apart from a different Spanish teacher, Ms Mills the same person who told me to take of my Jacket because it wasn't appropriate even though I had my bed tank top underneath." She groaned shivering and putting the time table away. The bell rang and so did the end of the summer holidays.

Her first lesson was English, the blonde tried her hardest to concentrate but she couldn't seem to see past the way the birds out the window tended to each other, like a mother tending to her child.

"EMMA!" Mr. Heller yelled slamming another book on her desk.

She jumped "Shit" quickly smacking her own mouth to stop her but it had failed. Sent out and waiting to be talked to she looked around taking in all the boards of revision they had stuck around trying to drill it into her head.

The smell of sweaty feet and books filled her navel. Ears pricked at the sound of heels upon the laminated floor, it was always awkward having the judgmental eyes of a student or teacher as you're stood there awaiting judgement like you're on trial. What made this moment worse is who was coming around the corner.

Ankle boots covering her feet as she first scanned the feminine body. Her eyes trailed along the thin tights covered the slim legs before meeting a red dress at the thigh, a black Jacket clinging to the woman's shoulders opened slightly she could see the cleavage that had the blonde's thighs twitch as she looked up her neck to meet with the toned face of her Spanish teacher.

"Morning Miss Nolan." She smirked walking past giving Emma the perfect opportunity to gawk at her ass. The teacher stopped and turned around catching Emma before walking around the corner out of view.

How did she know? Maybe it happened a lot to her? "Um..Morning Ms" Emma managed to speak in shock a bit, cheeks blushing.

The door swung open as her angry teacher came out about to deliver his verdict. "Emma I will not be spoken to like that but I do understand I startled you a bit too much. It's an after school dt. DO NOT repeat that filth in my Classroom. Is it understood?"

"Yes sir" Emma went in head hung in shame from the telling off and the embarrassment of being caught red handed by her eyes victim. If she'd had a tail it would be between her legs.

Second class wasn't too interesting apart from the odd sneeze from Mr Sniffle, aka Sneezy, her science teacher. Emma still awaited 4th period where the Latin woman would be there, she didn't know whether to be excited or anxious if she would be brought up on the fact that she had been caught staring at the sweet juicy ass of her Spanish teacher. Third Lesson seemed to be a breeze, sweaty but worth it.

Fourth class had finally dawned on the blonde. She walked into the class and sat at the front and waited for the short haired Latino to walk through the oak door. Her prayers were answered with the utmost appreciation. A slight groan escaped the youth, which had caught the attention of the teacher, both shared a stare a hint of annoyance, confusion and embarrassment.

"Please open your booklets that are already on your desks and fill in the information." The woman asked looking at everyone apart from Emma.

Emma decided to have a go at the questions but got stuck at the first one "¿Como te llamas?"(What is your name?). Emma then remembered a flash of last years Spanish with her do-nothing-teacher and then answered it with 'Emma swan' Even though it was incorrect she preferred the last name swan because her old girlfriend Lily had called her it because she was beautiful and pale and yet could still bite if she had to defend herself.

The Latina looked at the beautiful youth that had set eyes upon her earlier. She seemed to be struggling; so slowly she approached her student.

Uh oh. Why was her teacher coming towards her? Her cheeks blushed. "Um what's wrong miss?" She asked trying to act casual around her teacher.

"You seemed to be struggling since most students have turned the page by now." The red dress sat perfectly around the brunette's hips as it crinkled slightly when she crouched down so she was level with her pupil.

"Oh…Yeah. The holidays seemed to have wiped all Spanish from my tongue." Emma crossed her legs trying to control the amount of her educators breath reached her legs.

"Oh that's ok dear. So I see you have your name, age and birthday on there. Why don't you Google translate a couple of words but not them all to answer the question '¿Describete a ti mismo?'"

Emma looked at the olive skinned brunette with confusion frowning slightly and still wanting to express the amount the woman had made her feel when she sang the words almost but in a different language.

"Describe yourself. That is what it means. ok?" She questioned not 100% sure the blonde was listening to her but still worth an attempt.

"Ok miss." She then pulled out her phone and began to struggle; she got through it quicker and still was the last one left. She was on the last question to set goals for the year.

Although it was annoying for the olive skinned teacher to have to take some of Emma's own time she felt like it was important for her to finish. "You may eat while you're here. I wouldn't want you to miss a meal." She said pulling out a salad.

"I'm finished I think but is it ok for me to stay and eat here? People can be annoying where as here seems to be more relaxed and mature." The blonde asked putting the test onto the table, sitting back down to pull out her lunch that her mother Mary Margaret had asked ruby, granny's diners waitress, to make an extra for her.

"I suppose that's fine miss Nolan." She casually answered. "But i'm curious to why you want to spend it with me?" The brunette crossed her legs awaiting an answer.

"Why wouldn't I?...I mean there's nothing wrong I just don't like people getting shoved into me while I attempt to eat my lunch, which was lucky for it to survive the mass crowds in the halls." Blondie exclaimed purely and simply.

"Oh so the fact that I caught you 'casually' looking at me like a fan has nothing to do with it? Or the fact that the other teachers in this school tend to blank me because I snapped at one of them, doesn't a little bit intrigue you? Because to be honest Nolan, you have no idea what i am capable of." The Latino cautiously asked, a witty smirk forming on her face.

"Not really...I mean yes I was admiring your classy outfit but that doesn't make me feel like I have to prove that I didn't. And i'm not judging you on how you treat other teachers because quite frankly I couldn't blame you if you snapped at one I know I have. What I know is you have done your job well enough to make me feel welcome and safe enough to stay in here without being beaten or starved." Emma replied thinking she had the upper hand at this point.

The short haired woman, shocked by the reply by her pupil, uncrossed her legs almost wondering how she had made her feel welcome. Sat infront of her was a moody teen that blushed at the mention of herself. "Well I thank you for your life story. Please feel free to stay here whenever you like but do not expect me to become best buds with you." Ms mills surely knew how to shut her emotions off.

"Ok thank you miss." Emma smiled and chuckled at the snap of her professor. "Um... Regina c-could I g-get you to sign these for the staff holidays." A faint voice asked shaking as the dark coloured man carefully placed the sheet on the teacher's desk. Mr glass seemed to be bit scared of her teacher but Spanish people always have that kick.

"Sure." The teacher snatched the paper out of his hand, which started him. She signed it, gave it back and he hurried out slamming the door. Taking another bite of her salad she carried on reading the papers.

"Well he could of at least said thank you. Although I did hear he is scared of the colour red." Em knew it was a risk to mention it but she had a thought that he might of been the one she'd snapped at. "I can see why you don't like to befriend teachers. They can be very...what's the word...Bitchy?"

"Excuse me little miss observative please do not use that language." She shockingly but calmly said. "But yes I agree with you. Especially male teachers that stare at you assuming you perforations." She sighed putting her pen down.

"Oops sorry." She murmured. "Don't you have anything to do beside marking?." She went on to continue but the conversation was ended abruptly by the bell. "See you later" she smiled and walked out after putting everything away.

"Bye Miss Nolan." The teacher smiled standing up to get everything ready for her next class.

Although Em had a decent day today she still had the detention that Mr Heller had set. 1 hour later and the punishment had finally arrived. After what felt like hours her 1 hour dt had ended. She couldn't of gotten out of there fast enough.

She dropped by Granny's to meet with her friends Ruby and belle for a hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Hey Emz how did the Dt go? Did you have 2? We didn't see you at lunch either." The curly haired and the wavy haired brunettes inquired, ruby leaning over the counter for a better listen.

"It was alright I guess. At lunch I was with Ms mills she-" Emma was interrupted by Belle.

"Gave you a dt for a pathetic reason of not completing a couple of lines. Or because you spoke out of turn and she full on shouted at you?" She crammed in so Emma had to wait to reply.

"No. I wanted to stay there. The woman looked lonely and let's be honest she isn't bad to look at." She corrected her now smirking friends.

"Oooo someone likes a bit of salsa." Ruby joked, resting her head on her hands.

"Did you ask her to spice up your lunch?" Belle giggled shaking her arms and shoulders side to side.

"No...I mean she is just a friend and she's a 30 year old teacher who's probably already hitched. I'm a student who likes to watch saw and laugh when someone dies." Emma defended herself.

"She's only 21 actually. She moved here a year ago to teach I saw her talking to Mal. She drives a BMW." Ruby informed her. "She laughed when i got a paper cut."

"I thought she was that age but I heard someone say 30….Ohhh nope they were talking about her relationships. Heart breaker." Emma smirked. "I'm gonna go for a walk before i go home to the parents. See ya!" she tipped her head back with her cocoa to her lips and finished off her beverage and jumped of her stool and trotted out.

After quickly swindling the store next to granny's of a chocolate bar she began her walk home. She decided to go through the woods today, which brought her out to a mansion that once belonged to the mayor before she disappeared. The houses theme of black and white seemed to go well with the tall green hedges that appeared to fence the house. And to the right she could see the medium sized apple tree that had perfect red fruit upon it. She walked slowly captured by its beauty, not paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped into something. When she turned around it was actually a someone. "Ms Mills!" She said shocked looking on the floor as the teacher was attempting to pick up her groceries that had been brutally knocked out of her hand.

"Hi. Miss Nolan" the brunette started pissed off a tiny bit.

"I am so sorry." Emma panicked bending down only to collide herself against the olive skinned professor. "Ahh shit" Emma let slip.

"Its ok." The brunette reassured her slightly only to have her pupils head smack into her. "Sss" She hissed. "MISS NOLAN. I know we are not in class but i'd like you to refrain from the language please." She snapped picking up the rest and dropping her other bag that had split. "Uggghhh." She gave up standing and began to walk towards the hedges. "Emma...Could you please carry the rest in for me? I could find us some ice packs?" The brunette began to walk towards the huge house.

Wait how could a teacher afford a place this nice? A rich husband? Emma couldn't wait to find out and quickly gathered the remaining items and ran I through the door. Her mouth instinctively dropped open. "Wow this house is amazing Ms mills. Your boyfriend must be very wealthy." The blonde judged finding her teacher in the kitchen.

"Ok, One: please put the remaining items there" she pointed to the counter next to the sink. "And two: I do not have a boyfriend and nor will I ever since my high school boyfriend Daniel. Three: This house belonged to my mother, Cora mills. I believe she used to be mayor here. She and I swapped places. She is now in new York in my penthouse as a lawyer as i'm in her house as a teacher." The Latino explained thorough.

"Wow. Your so lucky. How come you don't want a boyfriend? Doesn't every queen of the castle in some way crave a king?" Emma felt like maybe that was a bit too far.

Shocked and slowly getting annoyed by the questions She replied. "In order to have a boyfriend I would need to be straight." She bent down to get the ice packs from the freezer. "Here put this on your head." She handed Emma the ice pack and placed another on her own bruise.

"Ohhhhhh. Thanks!" She gratefully replied placing the cool pack on the darkened area. "Sorry for injuring you. I really wanted to help after admiring the house and ruining your food." Emma explained.

"It's quite alright Miss Swan. I also want to say that you may need a little catch up on Spanish since at one point in your paper you wrote 'I'm not really a fan of penis' and 'I love my Spanish teacher' in apposed to 'I like my Spanish teacher'. Only a couple mistakes but would be embarrassing if you ordered Kentucky fried penis. So what I offer to you is; a tutor, and I will make sure you pass those exams without mentioning that word. You are welcome to listen to my Spanish tutorials at night but they do not leave the house so for that would be the guest bedroom for you. Think of it like a camp or a Spanish bed and breakfast." The brunette guided the blonde to the couch to where they would sit and work out the schedule for the tutoring.

Emma returned home after spending an hour and a half at her teacher's house.

"I'm home! Mum? Dad?" She walked into their open plan living, dining, kitchen and bedroom. She heard the ruffle of sheets and as she looked to the left she saw the stairs to her room but decided to check out the noise that has originated to the right of the stairs.

"Emma!" Her father David yelled surprised. "Where have you been?" He asked trying to act casual on this awkward walk in.

"Eww! Are you trying to scar me?" She cringed turning around and walking to make something in the kitchen. "I was at my dt at first and then the diner and then I bumped into my Spanish teacher quite literally and knocked her groceries on the floor, carried the rest in. She then went on to say that she would tutor me on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday night because i'm flunking Spanish badly. She said that if I took so long trying to learn the things she wanted me to I could stay in her guest bedroom and listen to her Spanish tapes. I said you wouldn't mind because you want me to do well in Spanish. For holidays." The young blonde asked

Mary Nolan and David Nolan found Emma again after having to put her for adoption. Emma had a tough past and still relied on herself so provided back ups for herself for example working at the strip club when she was 16-17 she got away with it because her parents had felt so guilty that they paid for half of Emma's Luxurious apartment Emma paid the other half of gradually.

"That's okay Emma." Her mother chirped. "Bed Time after dinner please."

"Yes Mum!" Emma did what she was told occasionally.

In a tank top and white underwear Emma played on her phone waiting to drift off to sleep. She felt the phone vibrate in her hands, a message this late? She checked it

Hi emma I found your number that you gave me tonight. Just wanted to make sure I put it in my phone before I lost the sheet. Goodnight Emma xx but please call me Regina.

Emma was happy that her teacher had offered to help her out. Luckily she was able to make a friend, just so happened to be her teacher.


	2. Lost in the world of friendship

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feedback on facebook and reviews. I also realised i hadn't explained about the weird sleeping in the same house as a teacher thing so i have straightened that out a bit on the end of chapter 1 so please re-read after the "** _" **line.**

 **This time it's not as long. I will then try to update more regular every other day maybe!?**

 **Also remember the reviews are very encouraging! I enjoy reading them.**

Emma awoke from her deep peaceful slumber, the evidence of this was one she had creases in her skin where she had leant on them so much. The second was she didn't feel tired anymore. The downside was she was running late to school. "Oh shit!" She shouted throwing the covers to the side and dragged herself of the end and looked for socks on the floor. After grabbing the red leather jacket that was slung over her door the blonde practically jumped down the stairs cross bred with a ladder.

Her mum had left for work at the preschool and her Father had gone to work as a deputy for sheriff graham so she was the only one to wake herself up. She grabbed her shoes and hopped putting them on, grabbing her key as she left Emma shut and locked the door.

Emma, at school and prepared for the day, sort of she pulled out her timetable.

"Yessss" Emma whispered to herself, she liked her spanish teacher, she was a great friend and that's all they would be, she told herself at least she had something to look forward to. She walked through to the doors for the hell to begin to start.

"Everyone please take your seats and pull out your books." Mr Heller put his briefcase down upon the desks dark oaky surface. Pushing his chair out with his foot he dropped slowly to the seat and began to get papers out of the black leather business briefcase. "Turn to page 35 and Start to create your piece on an object or living thing description. It can be of a family member, friend, pet or even a plant just as long as you describe it in detail.

Emma quickly flicked through the page to see what she had to include. The brief was pretty simple and un-detailed so she could describe someone who was hard to describe and maybe able to do her new friendship she had established after bashing into the Teacher. As she began to write her piece she got lost in the thoughts of each word to describe her friend.

Once English had finished emma grabbed her bag and dragged it off of the floor and slung it over her shoulder. After Maths had finished Emma waddled to the courtyard to meet belle and Ruby.

"Hey! Did you enjoy your walk yesterday?" Belle asked taking a bite of her snack.

"Yeah i bump-." She paused, maybe she shouldn't say the rest but maybe editing it would help her climb out of the hole she started to create. "I saw Ms. Mills carrying her shopping in. Did you know she lives in her mum's house, aka Cora the Ex mayor!?" She questioned the exclamation in her voice.

"Really?! Wow!" The both synchronized looking at the blonde with expectant eyes.

"Yeah I walked by laughing when she Dropped it all. I went over to help her, I helped her in with her stuff and she quickly told me that i would need to be tutored and that she does a Tutoring service. I accepted not wanting to that much. I left and ran home to get some food in my tummy" She held her tummy to make the performance more believable.


	3. Bitten by a bitch

**Chapter 3**

 **I am so sorry you guys. Life got caught up and I had no wifi! Unu but I did an extra long one to help you guys out. I am writing this late so please accept spelling mistakes will be made.**

"Oh ok. Well good luck. If it were me I'd certainly do the tutoring. But unfortunately I cannot go for sleepovers at night because I normally end up eating the guests. It's a wolf thing." Ruby flashed her eyes yellow her cheeks turning black as she started to turn.

"Thank you." Emma exclaimed her hands seeking purchase on the counter in front. "Shit Ruby!" She whispered as her friend seemed to have the idea that she could control the darker side of her. Panic spread through her friend as people were now in danger.

"Get me out quick!" Red growled ducking behind the bench as her arm began to break only to resemble the shape of a wolf.

Emma signaled belle, who was trying to calm her friend down, to help her on the challenge of removing the danger from the situation. Emma gripped onto the rapidly shifting brunette and dragged her into the woods still in school grounds. Emma stood and watched in amazement as ruby howled in pain.

The beast began to take hold of the red themed human. Her hips clicked and crunched as they repositioned slightly. Thighs began to turn to flanks as they moved forward at their own will. Her lower leg growing a bit, ripping some of her human flesh. The ankle clicked as her feets center elongated and the balls of human feet ripped open to reveal claws. Ribs curled round more as she took the canine figure well. Neck now gaining weight as it bulged. Hair grew on the face as teeth fell out and a snout came out ripping apart plump lips. Spine became more visible as she swelled. She then stopped, looking swollen she tensed her muscles and the her human skin cracked as blood spewed out and the wolf becoming on full show. It growled and began to claim another dominating step towards the duo of humans that appeared to be shocked.

Emma didn't snap out of the situation unfolding until it was too late. Before she knew it her body felt a pressure on her shoulders and knees. Her hands held out as she landed, rebounding her hand hitting a canine and piercing slightly. She growled back trying to assert dominance but instead snapped belle out of trance.

"No" she roared crouching and challenging the wolf as her eyes also turned yellow.

"Your one too?" Emma screamed as she helplessly struggled to get out of the hold.

"What do you mean?" Belle said confused she turned her head to a puddle beneath her seeing what her friend meant. She scared herself and backed against the tree the sudden solid triggering the same as ruby. The shift was clumsy and caused her a lot of pain as she growled and howled as her brown wolf came to play.

Red the wolf became intrigued in the sudden wolf appearing. She tilted her head in confusion and stepped of the blonde calming down as she stared into the hetero blue-yellow eyes that had befallen her friend.

Emma grasped onto a thick stick and got ready as she awaited her fate

Belle and Ruby seemed to be calm now but hadn't shifted back. Was something wrong?

With a huff Red the wolf sat down as she winced in pain as she began to click and crack again, belle following suit. They looked swollen again until their muzzles fell on the floor and blood poured out.

As they placed one paw on another they pulled the trapped one up to rip the paw off revealing a human hand. It trailed its way up to their faces and pulled the wolf apart, standing up in the process.

"I am so sorry." Ruby blushed going to hug her friend to being rejected realising she had her wolf skin, bone pieces contained. She picked up her crop top and bra and pulled the hide to her waist, freeing both arms. The cotton placed over her head after a wired bra was intricately put on. She gathered the rest of her clothes and put them on.

Belle quickly followed still shocked at the sudden reveal.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emma asked directing the question to belle.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you that i'm afraid." She shrugged looking at her arm spotting a bit of blood. She rubbed it of- it stung when she touched it. Revealing a claw marked hole in her skin. "I know. It must of been when I was dragging her out I thought it was the counter but obviously not." She stared at it. Alot to take in she began running to class as she heard the bell ring with a developed sense of hearing that freaked her out more and edged her on running very fast to her class.

Emma and Ruby quietly went back to the bench. Emma grabbed her backpack now stained with the blood that was discovered running down her palm to her forefinger. She luckily had only two periods to go which was...spanish. She raced to the classroom and walked in. No one was there apart from the teacher. "Miss please help my hand won't stop bleeding."

The latino paused and listened. "Sit on the desk Ms swan." The authority establishing statement. She grabbed the first aid box while emma made contact to her desk with her behind. Opening the box she cleaned the 2cm wound and held her hand up for the next step.

Emma gave the professor a damp cloth to put onto her wounds. They both lingered in the moment as their eyes met. Emma felt herself lean in closer as Regina did the same. Both their hearts racing in excitement as all life stopped for a second. The moment turned red when a drop of blood landed on the brunettes backhand.

"Oops" the latino stated. She licked the blood off because that's what she was used to doing especially when she had 'friends over'- wait that was a student's blood although it tasted amazing the tang still fresh. "Sorry I didn't want to waste a wipe on a drop." She explained herself wrapping a bandage around the wounded hand. "What did you do?"

"It's fine miss I understand." She looked confusingly around the empty classroom. "I um... put my hand down on an open pen while quickly searching my lunch" she cheerfully put. "Where is everyone?"

"They all either changed classes or dropped the subject because they think they need a nicer teacher apparently but i'm glad to see someone stayed. Although I now won't have a free period." She joked both of them smirking

Thanks for being here for me.

What are you still doing here? 

GO!GO!GO! Next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double chapter upload!**

 **Sorry I've had exams.**

"That is not on Miss. I won't do that. Unless you want the free period?" She asked with all seriousness but managed to expand the sides of her mouth to form a sort of smile.

"It's ok. I'd be in here anyway. I can help you more now. I need to focus on my remaining students…..student." The brunette chuckled finishing up on the wound cleaning.

"Thank you. It hurt like a Bitch." She picked up her backpack and moved to a seat at the front and sat waiting.

"Miss swan! Language!" Regina didn't care but the shock made her panic. The bonus of this was seeing her students guilt face that she seemed to take pleasure in bringing out from her students.

Wide eyed, emma stuttered shocked at the sudden snap from the normally calm tempered teacher. "I..I'm Sorry"

"You are forgiven swan." She stood up and sat down in her seat crossing her legs.

"Now shall we begin to do the lesson." She asked signalling to a seat.

Gathering her bag Emma threw it under the table and slumped down.

They talked about the lesson before the bell signaled, it was the end of school. As Emma was about to leave Regina coughed "Oh and Miss swan. Will you be attending the charity disco?"

"Oh no i didn't hear about that. When is it?" Emma shut the door, stepping into the room and turning her gaze to the brunette.

"It is Next monday dear. It costs $5 to get in but it goes to the heart foundation." Regina smiled packing up her things and setting them under her desk. She pulled her black coat that reached her knee and stood to the blondes height.

"Oh well sure i'd love to come. Any particular dress code?" She questioned opening the door for her and her teacher.

"Girls: dresses. Boys: Tuxedos" Plainly put by the spanish woman. "See you there" She sped up and was soon out of catching up speed.

The weekend passed and Emma had gotten through school barely but surely. Her dress was a knee high red dress that clung to her feminine figure as she walked in her red high heels with an ankle strap. Her and Ruby had brought a bottle of vodka each to spike the teachers punch and the student punch. (Sidenote- I do not advise underage drinking)

"Got your Bag em?" Emma flashed Ruby her bag and started to walk to Ruby's red convertible. The pair got in although emma did not use the door she simply jumped over.

"We have to pick up Belle on the way. She said that she is sleeping round mine or her Dad wouldn't let her go." Pulling at a stop at the big house on the hill.

"Quick gogogo!" Belle came running out in a light blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist and dark blue flat pumps. Her bag was slung in the car. "Bye Dad. Sorry in a rush." The car sped off towards the school.

Finally arriving the girls jumped out and walked into their school. Greeting them a 5'1 olive skinned woman greeted them at the door.

 **That's where i felt the chapter should end but there will be another.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YES! Close uploads! I have needed to vent! Enjoy! I read reviews and worship them!**

Finally arriving the girls jumped out and walked into their school. Greeting them a 5'1 olive skinned woman greeted them at the door. "Hello girls. Glad to see you could make it." She took their entry money and handed them the leaflet.

"Thanks miss!" The girls excitedly squealed speedily walking in. Emma stopped slowly to her teacher who was wearing a skin tight black dress that stopped at the top of her thigh, not much room was given between the black fabric and the thigh high, high heeled boots. The outfit the teacher wore left hardly anything to the imagination but still classy. As the blondes eyes lingered at the woman's hips.

She felt a tug on her arm and turned to a curly red haired woman brought her into an embrace. "Emma! I have wondered where you went. I don't know why you quit, you were a natural." The 22 year old giggled.

"Oh hey Merida. I have missed dancing in all the undergarments but keep it on the down low please. My Spanish teacher started this dance and I'd rather people watch me than here me say it." The blonde blushed and kissed the woman for five seconds before cutting it off. She looked round to check on her teacher who had been staring at her all that time.

"So you're willing? To dance? I will donate $100 if you dance with me up there. I have spare outfits including an old one of yours I kept for good luck." The bubbly girl let go of her friend and began bobbing up and down.

"Wait how can that happen?" The blonde looked to where Merida was pointing for it to lead to a board with the dance clubs name on it. "Ohhhhh. Sure since it's for charity."

As merida guided the blonde through the hall themed with black and white with the odd browns. There was a stage that had a catwalk. Perfect she thought suddenly being ushered into the changing room.

Emma put on the outfit she was given, a nice pair of garters with a lacey black bra with 'fuck me heels'. She then put on a blouse and tied it into a crop top and a short white and red skirt. "Shit I forgot about Ruby and Belle. They don't even know yet about the dancing. I mean not even my parents know. Well it's time they found out if my parents find out I'll just say it's for charity."

The music began and either side a leg poked out of the a curtain and saucily both the women began to emerge running their hands slowly on themselves they began to seduce the crowd into a trance. Most of them knew emma and were 18 like her or they were her extremely hot spanish teacher that also seemed to be engaged as Emma began to walk down the catwalk slowly removing her blouse as she went.

She crouched down so that the men could attempt to touch her. She lowered herself to the floor so that her back was flat against it. She unzipped the skirt and luckily the zip was like a jacket and she threw it into the crowd. She enjoyed being in control of when she took her clothes off and dancing took her to another place. As the men lay hands on her body merida was already standing back up soon lifting emma up before rubbing her hands on Emma's flesh. They kissed at the finale and it went dark as the girls trotted to the room.

"Em! How the hell did you know how to dance like that? And who was the beauty dancing with you?" Ruby hugged her friend relieved that she was alright.

"An old friend. She had to go to her next gig but did donate $100 because I danced with her. Which reminds me where is the donation box? I have $50 from my tips" She questioned.

"Miss mills has it. When you finished she went outside to say goodbye to early leavers. Good luck explaining your talents." Belle smirked at Ruby and edged closer as the blonde walked off back in her original outfit.

As Emma endured and enjoyed the wolf whistles she was receiving she came across the teacher. Her cheeks looked more red. "Hi Miss. I um.. have $150 from the dancing tips."

"Thank you dear! You were really good. So much in fact the audience added $100 to our total. Thank you! I did a bit of dancing in college to earn a bit extra. I know the rush. Maybe we could dance together later when the music picks up?!"

Was she flirting? Wait she danced? "I'd love to. Do you need any company? You seem lonely. I brought some apple cider but be careful there's vodka in there too." She pulled out the bottle from her bag and showed it to her teacher.

"MISS SWAN! Put that away." The brunette looked away.

"Oh come on just a little bit? Pleaaaaasssee?" She insisted.

"Ok but let's go to the side doors so that no one sees us." She walked but suddenly paused "I feel like a teen. You bring out the worst in me swan."

Half an hour later they were both extremely drunk and Regina was cuddled up to emma, sobbing about her last girlfriend she had, died. Emma patted Regina's shoulder and rubbed her back.

Regina was out of it. She had an obsession for apples. But she had the ability to walk and remember everything that was being said. She looked into the emerald eyes "i'm glad I have a friend."

Suddenly felt lips crashing into hers. A dominance battle began as Emma pushed her lips even more towards her teachers she rested her hands on the woman's rump while they stood up slowly trying to gain even more dominance.

Regina pushed Emma hands behind her head and pushed a knee in between the students thighs. A whimper escaped Emma, which made the brunette snap as she slammed her hips into her partners.

She then broke the kiss and began to suck on the blondes neck leaving a mark as she covered the right side.

Emma gained more control of herself and pushed her teacher off of her and turned the tables Roughly throwing the older woman to the wall.

A yelp sounded but Emma pushed the woman's hands above her head and then trailed her kisses down and returned the favor but instead of doing just one side if the neck she did a couple of sucks on the woman's chest that would certainly be visible in the morning.

"w...w...wait. Emma we can't do it here. My house is across the field come on let's go there.

Arriving Regina opened the door. She wasn't worried about the party because the others had it covered.

Emma wasted no time as she closed the door behind her and lifted the latino by her ass and placed her on a cabinet and began to feel her dress go up as she played tonsil tennis with the beautiful woman before her.

Regina stood up and removed her dress as a rather eager Emma began to kiss her collarbone before moving down to her cleavage. She roughly squeezed Regina breast.

A moan elicited from both their throats as hot tongues caressed each others skin. Regina pulled away and began walking upstairs to the bedroom forcing the blonde to touch her hips while she walked.

Reaching the bedroom Regina crouched down and ran her hands on Emma's calves and glided up to her thighs and squeezed the tender flesh before rose up still but with the intent of pulling the dress off of emma.

Emma lifted her arms up willingly and threw the dress on the floor. She returned the favor and pulled of Regina's dress trailing kisses after the dress.

Pulling Emma closer she drunkenly whispered "Fuck me." In Emma's ear causing emma to whimper. It was sobering a little as Emma realised that her teacher was incredibly drunk, it was evident when her teacher jumped on the bed, stretched and fell asleep.

Emma looked down at herself, all she had on was her dance outfit. She looked around for her dress but it wasn't on the floor. She then decided to make sure Regina was tucked in bed..Oh she had got in herself and was cuddling Emma's dress. "I give up." Emma left some pain killers and water on the bedside table with a note saying "If you can let go of my dress, can i have it back please?" She then ran out of the mansion. It was cold in the street, her flat wasn't too far away, it was a place that her parents had bought her for when they wanted some time alone, which was every now and then.

 **I actually have plans of where to lead this! OMFG im normally so** **not** **organized.**

 **A FIGHT COMING UP!**


	6. The morning after

**I also noticed how the beginning was a bit shaky and i can only promise to try and make it more convincing.**

 **MUST READ: I have edited the story a bit because i was unhappy. Please re-read. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **A/N 1: I am looking for a beta. Please contact me or somethin'!**

 **A/N 2: New heading for the story.**

Sat alone in her apartment Emma had no other undergarments in the flat because all the acceptable ones where in the wash at her parents place. The only thing she was able to change into is a red floral lace lingerie with garters, she couldn't return home tonight, it was too late and her parents thought she was at Ruby's.

Shit! Ruby and Belle! She couldn't even visit them, why would she sleep in her lingerie? Maybe they were into that thing?...Wait Emma where is this going? She thought to herself. It was the drinks that she had.

Dragging herself up the stairs she flopped on her bed and undressed. She then awaited sleep to take place.

Awaking with a hangover headache Regina looked around her room for a little bit and got out of bed, it was Tuesday morning as she stumbled to the bedside looking at the note and reading it. What the?...

She didn't question anything else, it's not the worse situation she's been in. Who was it though? Maybe she shouldn't of had the vodka while shofering people in, the rest was blank, she couldn't remember any of it. After taking the pills she got ready and went downstairs for her morning cinnamon coffee. Checking her morning emails she found an interesting one

 **Dear we are giving you the other spanish class to teach so please expect more pupils than 1.**

Ugh.. She looked to her right and picked up her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Regina walked up to her mirror and applied her everyday makeup, put her coat on and made her way to school.

"Shit!" Emma squealed putting on one of her lingerie outfits, a black one with garters. She found her old Red leather jacket, white tank top and black leggings. She was stuck wearing her black heels "I knew i should've worn flats." But at least she had height. Walking out of her apartment she walked the 4 blocks to her school.

When she arrived people kept staring at her. Why?

"Hey Em…..Um what is that all down your neck? Where you strangled?" Ruby said with a knowing smirk how you get them sort of marks.

"Ohhhhh! That's why! I can't be bothered to hide them, i'll just say that i tripped and fell on my drawers. No I was with someone, I can't tell you just yet."

"OMG! Oh also we have changed classes because our class got a little too crowded in spanish so don't worry Em. We can be there for you." Belle chuckled and guided them into their spanish room the three of them went to the back and prepared. Emma slumped in her chair feeling her necks wounds. Does Regina remember what happened?

Regina walked into the classroom in a nice pantsuit still complimenting her ass. She had a scarf on still as she took off her coat and set down her laptop, setting it up with wires. She looked across the classroom to see her new students. Still too cold to take her scarf of she started introducing herself to the new students. She took a glance to Emma, she had a big bruise on the side of her neck but didn't dare bring it up until it was brought up automatically.

"It appears, Love that you have some hickeys on your neck" The dark haired boy who was none other than Mr popular, killian Jones.

"Cool thanks." Emma muttered while clenching her fists.

"I saw her kissing a girl around the side of that heart charity event, must of been an admirer of her dancing with the whores." A girl known as Katherine smugly smirked.

Shit. Emma was in trouble, if they found out it was Regina- Lets not go there.

"Enough. I will not tolerate bullying in my class!" Regina snapped and the class went quiet.

"Did you let her take off your clothes?" Killian teased whispering to emma.

Emma remained silent trying not to swing at him.

"Did you make her feel good?" He asked smugly looking at Emma turned red.

"UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY RESPECT WOMEN!" She shouted slamming her hands on her desk. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" She growled looking down at the male.

"Did you make her scream your name?" He stood up too.

"SIT DOW-" Regina noticed how bad the girl's neck and chest were very covered but she was interrupted.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Emma stood out of her desk and her fingers purchased the collar on his leather coat and flung him against the wall, he groaned as her hand wrapped around his throat. He struggled and attempted to push her off by her stomach but only managed to rip Emma's tank top into a jacket revealing her black lingerie underneath. Killian didn't know whether to be aroused or angry. Emma punched him and punched him until she was finally pulled away from him.

"MISS SWAN! Stop" Regina had grabbed onto the student as everyone stood and watched. Emma began struggling to get back at him but Regina got between them. "Class dismissed. NOW!"

Everyone began to hurry to get out before the blonde hurt them all.

"SHE'S WEARING ANOTHER WHORE COSTUME!" He yelled as he slipped out of the door.

"Let me get to him please! You'll want me to! Trust me." Emma yelled as she tried to pulled the teacher off her but only pulling off the scarf. "You have obviously not seen that!" Emma said giving up that Killian was long gone. She instead shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing? Could you please do up your jacket. Would you like a spare shirt? I have one in my draw." The brunette stood back and then felt safer behind her desk as she pulled out the top. "See what?"

"Yes please" The blonde took the shirt and took her jacket off and tank top, its not like anything was not already revealed. "Look at your neck." Emma said stepping backwards ready for the fire about to radiate from her teacher.

Regina grabbed her mirror and looked at her chest. "What..what. Umm….How?" The latino asked.

"The dress you have is mine. After I danced, I was paid $100 to do it and $50 for the tips in my pants." The teen blushed but plucked up again. "You had the donation box and asked if i wanted to dance later and that you used to dance when you were younger. I said yes and asked if you wanted company. No one was coming in or out so you agreed with hesitation to have a drink with me and we got a little too drunk and you told me about your last girlfriend. We then kissed and you did this." The blonde was really anxious.

"I did? Wait a minute." Regina tried to remember what had happened, suddenly it came flooding back. She got a bit flustered "Ohhh. I remember. Your a really good dancer… I'm sorry, I should have not said that"

"No no. It's okay. I understand, I had to tell you or i would have felt i was taking advantage of you. I wasn't, I just don't like being around men who just saw me dance. I got hurt a couple of times with drunk men and that's not what i need. I used to get it alot when i worked for the club down the road." Emma sat on the teacher's desk and placed her pale hand on the olive hand.

"Ok thank you for clearing that up. How come you weren't that drunk? Aren't you a little too young to have worked in a club?" The latino questioned looking at green orbs.

"Yeah. I needed the money and I liked doing it alot. They didn't know my real age. I had to drink with a few customers and had to learn to stay sober just in case boundaries were overstepped or weren't paid for." The blonde looked away.

"So you stayed sober to I didn't overstep boundaries? How is this-" She gestured to her neck "Not overstepping boundaries Miss Swan?" Regina started getting red. Grabbing her scarf she wrapped it around her neck and let it cover her chest. "No more will happen. Get out of my classroom." She rested her hands on her head and began to cry a little.

"Re-" The teachers tear filled eyes glared at her with anger. " . I didn't have a choice to stay sober or not, my body takes a lot of alcohol to get drunk now. Once i snapped out of it I tucked you in and got you some pain killers." Emma got up and began pacing. She felt her phone vibrate but she ignored it.

Suddenly the door was attempting to be opened. Emma waited for Regina to calm down before she opened the door to a dark haired girl, Milah. "What did you do to my boyfriend? Whore" She began pounding on Emma's chest who was starting to remove her jacket to reveal the blouse. You could still see the undergarments.

Emma looked to Regina, she appeared in a trance not wanting to stop it, almost like she wanted Emma to be in pain. She looked at Regina playing with a silver ring with a blue crystal and some sort of crest in it. Emma snapped and began to fight back nearly against the wall.

"Tell me. Whore. You think you can get away with hurting my boyfriend like that?" The woman spat in the blonde face as the red jacket was dropped.

Emma pushed milah's hands away each time she tried to attack her. She then started pounding back. "Your boyfriend needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Tell him to keep out of my sex life" She hit her harder pushing her to the floor. Regina rose from her chair wondering if Emma would stop.

"Also I am not a whore. I'm a stripper, there's a difference!" Emma raised her fist but it was grabbed.

"Stop Miss Nolan" Regina didn't like having to use that name for her but if her experience had told her anything. People like Emma are too fragile. As Emma's heart rate picked up, which she felt pounding through her students veins, she gulped and released as the girl who had previously been on the floor, had left the room.

"Why did you take so long to stop me?" Emma asked staring at the teacher who was yet again fiddling with her ring.

"I….Um….." Regina couldn't answer that she had watched many fights through her years but she couldn't explain that now. She looked down and played with her ring.

"Would you quit playing with that and tell me?" She growled. Seeing no change in her teacher's mouth she grabbed the ring out of Regina's hand.

"Emma!" She growled and backed away into the corner slowly. "f-f-Fine. I've seen worse fights. And..maybe…...I like the way your ummmm muscles tense." She fidgeted in her spot in the shadows.

"Ohhh. So you like me?" Emma's mood changed and began to tease rolling the ring in her fingers watching Regina become more agitated. "Something wrong?!

"I need that ring please." The Latino began to grow impatient. "Give it-" She reached her hand out into a sun beam "ahh." She hissed as her skin grew red and blistered, she quickly pulled it back to examine her wounds.

"What the hell?!" Emma ran to her teacher and checked the arm but it was healed. "The fuck!"

"Language! Emma I can explain everything, I think-I-I hope" Regina quickly put on her ring held her hand out examining the damage that had healed. She then looked to Emma with desperation filling her expression.

"O-ok" She stuttered stepping back and leaning against the desk.

The aggravation that she had upset and scared her student her fangs began to show earning a gasp from Emma

"Your a shifter?" Emma asked almost normally.

The shock of the blondes knowledge pushed the sharp teeth back. "No. I didn't know they existed. Wait how do you know about them?"

"I know of them. One of my friends may or may not be one. But anyway you're not in the position to hold the cards and ask questions." The blonde seemed to get a grip on the situation and calmed knowing that if her teacher had wanted to kill her, she would have by now.

"I'm a vampire. I'm just going to plain out say it because i don't know if it's called anything else. It started on the evening of the party, I was just getting to my car with some supplies and I was thrown against my car and then felt a sharp pain in my neck and then a wetness down my chest. Snapping in my right mind when felt hands on my behind made me fight back so I grabbed a trophy from the box I had dropped and i stabbed them in the neck-" She paused trying to catch a breath.

"-my attackers response was to push their head up and sink under my jawline making my throat drown in my own blood and with the bleeding wound of the shoulder at my mouth I probably swallowed some of his blood, which is how i explain for when I passed out, I woke up with no wounds, no attacker but a lot of blood on my grey dress.-" Regina sighed and looked the blonde directly into her eyes,

"-I changed. I was thirsty and drank a lot of cider but it didn't work so I got up and began to walk to my car. I saw a ring on the floor and picked it up" She held up her hand to show. "I then thought maybe I had a nosebleed and passed out but as I walked towards the venue I was hit by a car. The person got out and I could literally feel the man's jugular calling to me. I ripped his throat out!" She began tearing up even more.

"If it wasn't for the shock of me killing him and the thirst quenched, I would have never given him my blood, which healed him. Old myths gave me a hint that I should try compulsion. It worked. Please Emma don't tell anyone. I promise I won't hurt anyone." That was a hard explanation but she stuck with it. Feeling relieved that it was all out Regina sat at her desk.

"You could have killed me last night!" Emma growled.

"But I didn't Emma. I would never hurt you.-" Regina stood back up towards Emma but was interrupted.

"Ok fine. Please stop with the teacher shit for a minute please." Emma began pacing. "What are going to do about last night? I mean do you have feelings for me or was that the alcohol."

With a sigh of relief Regina smiled and blushed. "Put it this way. If we weren't at school or you weren't a student, I wouldn't hide my love bites." She chuckled sitting on the desk.

"Quite an ironic name isn't it?" They both chuckled. "How come they haven't healed?" The student took a step closer.

"I'm not injured. Maybe I don't want it heal. I'll figure it out another time." She smirked. "Miss swan is the door locked?"

"I think so." Walking to the door and locking it. "Now it is." She resumed her position stood in front of her teacher perched on the desk. "Why?"

"So I can do this." Regina opened her legs and hooked them around Emma. Fingers tangled in blonde and brunette hair as their lips connected perfectly like a puzzle.

After a couple of seconds Emma slowly retracted trying to grasp air quickly. "Ohh." Emma led the second clash.

Regina began to let her hands explore the blonde squeezing her rump of her student. She pulled away and smiled at the wide eyed teen.

"That was amazing." Arms wrapped around her favorite teacher.

"Yes it was." Fangs showed slightly as her eyes hooded. "Shit….I mean.." She covered her mouth to try and get a hold of herself.

"It's ok. Do you want me to help you know your limits?" Emma smirked stroking the wide eyed teacher.

"That would be much appreciated." She stood up pressing her body against Emma. "But tonight at my house." She smirked sitting at her desk and began to sort papers.

"Is that a date?" Emma teased. "I accept. I'll be tutoring you. Haha" She chuckled.

"Good you can joke about this. I could kill you right now!" She smirked until the blonde looked uncomfortable. "Got ya." The bell went and both jumped. "You heard the bell Miss Swan. Scoot."

"See you tonight! For Tutoring." She leaped out of the classroom after unlocking the door.

 **PLOT TWIST! I cannot stop reading Vampire fics and they always have interesting content, so what a way to change a student/teacher fanfic to a student/vampire teacher fanfic.**

 **Please review! Also taking prompts to include in the story line.**


	7. Chapter 7: The beginning and the end

_What am i thinking? She could kill me at any moment._ The same thoughts pestered her through the rest of the day. When finally the time came she had quickly ran home to get changed, her father was working at the sheriff station and mother was working at the preschool. She prefered when they weren't there because she still didn't like them all that much.

Throwing her school bag behind her door she went to her wardrobe she put on black slim jeans accompanied with a emerald green tank top. Black knee high heeled boots were put on carefully but with struggle. She put the rest of her tough but girly outfit on before going to Regina's house.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to date you? And you want me to what?" Emma hissed.

"I want you to let me turn you. I want you to be never hurt physically or mentally really. But i just want a chance to show you that i can be good for you, not some monster. I want to be able to hug you and call you mine." Regina had no idea what she was babbling on about but she was trying.

Emma put the dishes away for Regina and looked at her. "Ok. But first why don't we see how dating goes. Plus i never said being a monster is a bad thing." She said with a wink. "I'll see you soon."

THE END

 **Sorry guys, this is the last of this fic. Its really hard for me to focus and my mum refuses to get me tested for ADHD so i will try to write simpler stuff.**


End file.
